disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Orc
Orcs are a very common monster in the Netherworld. They live in large families and societies with a strict caste system, making them follow orders without recourse; this can extend to non-Orcs, assuming the individual has somehow earned their respect. Despite their small size, Orcs are hot-blooded, proud, and possess great strength; they wield clubs nearly the size of their own body and can juggle opponents much larger than themselves with ease. Being easily manipulated, Orcs are often hired by overlords and are called upon generally as foot soldiers and cannon fodder. Despite this, their population is still impressive. Orcs are often referred to as ‘Petite Orcs’, which they dislike; they are also well-known to be notorious perverts. Type: Monstrous Humanoid (Orc, Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d10 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are The fighter's class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Physical monster weapon), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Orc Alignment: Orcs are oftentimes chaotic due to their impulsive nature, however many still follow laws and government systems opting for more normal lives. Religion: Orcs almost always worship the Orc God, but some others choose to worship powerful creatures or follow a creature they find to be attractive or something they fear. Orcs sometimes worship gods of battle and war or destruction, and also some worship Nether Nobles. *Evilty* Mass Psyche Gain a +1 morale bonus to Attack, damage and armor class for every orc within 30 feet of you. Race: •+2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. •Speed: 30 feet • Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 penalty on CMB and CMD. • Dark Vision out to 60 feet • +4 to Intimidate. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese as well as Orc. •Bonus Languages: Any Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Orcs are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. An Orc’s weapon always appears as a huge spiked Mace that deals 1d8 damage, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, an Orc can change into a Heavy Mace or a powerful Bastard Sword. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Orc’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. It takes a move action to reload the gun, and can be reloaded rapidly. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Orc transforms. Orc Bastard Sword Bastard Sword Damage:' 1d10 or Orc’s monster weapon, whichever is higher.' Critical: 19-20 x2 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 6 lbs. Orc Mace Heavy Mace Damage:' 1d8 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher' Critical: 20 x2 Damage Type: Bludgeoning Weight: 8 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Orcs gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Orcs also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. An Orc Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Orc's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Orc must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a creature may not have enough techniques to take whenever it gains a new monster technique, Whenever this is the case, choose instead a normal technique. An Orc's relevant modifier is Strength. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Orcs gain bonuses to their Strength, Dexterity, and Con. Natural armor (Ex) Orcs gain Natural armor at the levels indicated on the table above. Damage Reduction (Ex) Orcs Gain Damage Reduction overcome by nothing as indicated on the table above. Ferocity (Ex) An orc remains conscious and can continue fighting even if its hit point total is below 0. It is still staggered and loses 1 hit point each round. A creature with ferocity still dies when its hit point total reaches a negative amount equal to its Constitution score. Rage (Ex) An Orc can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, an Orc can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that an Orc can rage per day. An Orc can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, an Orc gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the Orc 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, an Orc cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. An Orc can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. An Orc cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If an Orc falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Bonus Feats At 4th level and every 3 levels afterwards, Orcs gain a bonus feat. These feats can be chosen from the list of Combat feats. An orc counts as a fighter for purposes of qualifying for feats. Fearless (Ex) At 9th level, Orcs become immune to all fear effects. Sensitivity immunity (Ex) At 11th level the Orc loses it's light sensitivity and it's darkvision increases by 30 feet. Greater Rage (Ex) At 11th level, when an Orc enters rage, the morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on her Will saves increases to +3. Inheritance Destruction (Ex) At level 15, Orcs deal an additional +1 damage per dice for all techniques. Tireless Rage (Ex) Starting at 17th level, an Orc no longer becomes fatigued at the end of her rage. Shadow Orc (Ex) At 20th level an Orc becomes a champion of battle, it's tiny form seeming immense amongst other soldiers as it smashes through everyone. Once per day as a standard action, the Orc can enter a shadowy state of pure battle. While in this form their damage reduction is increased by 10 and they gain resistance 10 to all energy types. The Orc gains a +4 Circumstance bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution and a +2 bonus to armor class as well as fast healing 5. If the orc uses rage in this form, unlike usual, the Orc can still make normal decisions and takes no penalty to armor class as they have reached a level of such battle clarity that they are at peace. The orc gains a +10 bonus to move speed and once per transformation, the orc can choose to ignore all damage reduction for a single round. This lasts 1 round per level. Orc Techniques 1st-Level Orc Techniques—'''Bless, Bane, True Strike, Magic weapon, inflict light wounds, Ant Haul, Cause Fear, Compel Hostility, divine favor, doom, Dream feast, **Mistake Eraser '''2nd-Level Orc Techniques— Shatter, Bull's Strength, Pain Strike, Spiritual weapon, aid, Inflict moderate wounds, Admonishing Ray, Sound Burst, Align weapon, **Orc Combo 3rd-Level Orc Techniques—'Rage, Keen Edge, Magic vestment, Vampiric touch, Inflict Serious Wounds, Agonize, Archon's Aura, Blood Biography, Deadly Juggernaut, **Flying V strike '''4th-Level Orc Techniques—'Inflict Critical Wounds, Divine Power, Aura of Doom, Chaos Hammer, Dimensional Anchor, Greater magic weapon, **Orc Attack, **Pork Special (MC), '''5th-Level Orc Techniques— Shout, Symbol of Pain, flame Strike, wall of thorns, Inflict Light wounds mass, Slay Living, Burst of Glory, Boneshatter, Disrupting weapon, Symbol of pain, **Orc Hero Gas 6th-Level Orc Techniques— Harm, Moonstruck, blade barrier, Inflict Moderate Wounds mass, Heroes' feast, Symbol of Fear, **Orc Throw 7th-Level Orc Techniques—'Disintegrate, power word blind, mass inflict serious wounds, Bestow grace of the Champion, Destruction, Blasphemy, Holy Word, Dictum, Word of Chaos '''8th-Level Orc Techniques—'Earthquake, Demand, power word stun, Mass inflict critical wounds, Frightful Aspect, Holy Aura, Unholy Aura, **Gold?Silver? (MC) '9th-Level Orc Techniques—'Implosion, power word kill, Energy Drain, Overwhelming presence, Symbol of Strife, **Gaea Crush, **Orc God's Descent, **Orc 100 Slash (MC) = '''Racial Variants = Vato A Vato orc is a purple orc that comes from the vato family within the Evil Acadamy. Purple in color and with heavy Latino accents, the Vato Orcs are somewhat different from the normal breed of Orc. Vato orcs only have a +2 racial bonus to intimidate and gain a racial +2 bonus to Stealth and have Stealth as a class skill instead of Knowledge Engineering. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Orc Reincarnation